


丹妮甜心的生贺

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 假的绑架，真的宠爱





	丹妮甜心的生贺

Daniel知道这些人在给他策划一个什么，但是被抱到床上平躺着，手被领带松松垮垮的绑在一起，眼睛被真丝的丝巾蒙住的时候他还是有一点点害怕，当然更多的是期待。

演出结束之后卸完妆之后他带着所有人的祝福，以及一袋子礼物照常从后门离开，在门外等着他的远道而来的粉丝们热情的给他塞了两大束花。Daniel抱着大大的一束玫瑰咧着嘴角正在往车那边走，忽然他感觉眼前一黑，接下来感觉像是被罩进了一个袋子里一样。电视剧一般的桥段让他本能的想要吼出来，毕竟在剧院附近，虽然很晚了但还是会有没有走完的人的。

在吸气的时候他闻到了熟悉的松针香水味，不是很浓郁，却在三月的柏林的夜晚，在这样紧急的情景下却给他带来了一丝安心。他又大大的吸了一口气，确认了是和他平时经常闻到的一种味道是一样。他还曾经特地去问过那个成为过他teenage dream 的人的香水牌子想要喷在枕头上，结果在法文的官网上找了近半个小时才发现这个香水已经停产了。虽然在愣神的过程中，他的手也被绑上了，但他的手臂还是能动的。揪揪环绕着他的不明物品，他再一次安下心。毕竟应该没有哪个劫匪会舍得用天鹅绒的袋子用来装人质。这个触感他真的是太熟悉了，就在一个多个小时前下台后他还试图在它下边钻来钻去试图躲开想要在他脸上用血浆印上唇印的Chris来着。

想到这些，Daniel冷静了下来，想看看这些人给他准备了什么。

在直接像是被子卷一样被扛起来之后，头朝下、因为手被绑住而没有办法抓住任何东西保持平衡的他死死的揪住手里的布料。最好是一个有酒又有蜜桃乌龙茶的party。他愤愤的想。之前他参与的给其他人策划的party从来都没有这么的刺激，不过他没有想到这个人也会参与其中。

这个香味只可能属于那个人，那个会在演出之后恨不得瞬移回家睡觉的德奥首席吸血鬼伯爵，能让他除了躺平以外没有任何大胆的想法的人。

Thomas Borchert. 

不一会儿，他就被从肩膀上放下来了，这下换成了抱着的。

因为学音乐异常敏感的耳朵能辨别出他们是在一辆移动的车上，而他就被放置着把他用斗篷裹起来的人的腿上。

而接下来出现在他混乱的记忆里的就是现在他被放置在床上了。忍不住曲了曲腿，用小腿肚在蚕丝的床单上蹭了蹭，他暗暗的感叹一下房间主人的品位之高。 

Thomas borchert。 

只有他这样的人才会这么注重品质吧？

等等。不应该是惊喜的party嘛？为什么他要被扒光了放在了床上？ 难道是因为要监督他早睡？

“嘶——”  
没等想明白怎么回事，他就感到凉而滑腻的半固体被涂在了他的胸口。这样色情的动作让Daniel立刻就意识到了他要作什么。这个生日惊喜简直就像是他的梦里的情景一般，从最外周开始，凉凉的手指一点点的往中间绕着圈。不知道是什么东西厚厚的抹匀在因为最近没有注意身材管理而导致手感更柔软了的胸肌上，最后在已经立起来了的乳头上挤上一大块。

冰凉的不明物体突然缀在了敏感的乳头上Daniel忍不住呻吟出声，嘴唇小幅的开和着，直到他感觉到一直在他身上涂涂抹抹的人把什么东西塞进了他的嘴里。他试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔。是甜的！离了甜点没法活的Daniel一下子就认出来了香草奶油的味道。更加确定了自己的猜想的Daniel放心下了。是Thomas。虽然他们之前从来没有发生过除了拥抱和亲吻额头以外的更亲密的经历了，但他就是知道Thomas肯定不会伤害他的，他只需要享受就好。

想明白这点的Daniel开始细细的舔舐着在嘴里的手指，时不时的吮吸着，就像在舔香草棒棒糖。

“Awwwww”Daniel忍不住的喊出来。

除了在用手指模仿性交动作在他的嘴里抽插的人以外，另一个人含着冰含住了他挺立在空气中的性器。脆弱的地方被突然这么刺激，Daniel先是扭着想要远离这么冰凉的容器，但是他被在身上的人的另外一只手按住了动弹不得，身下的人开始动了起来。粗糙的舌头，冰凉的冰块与光滑的口腔让Daniel开始大声的呻吟起来，也顾不得什么矜持了。感受到他的前端开始分泌液体，身下的人的口腔离开了他的性器。他不满的哼哼两声。

“别那么心急嘛honey。”有人开口了。Daniel一惊，这是Chris的声音。他平时和Chris没少相互贴在一起闹，也觉得彼此都很对口味，也睡过，但是他从来没和Chris做过这样过分的玩法，而且Thomas还在呢...

“哈啊——”没等Daniel想太多，接下来的刺激却让他直接射了出来。  
在刚刚的微凉的奶油和冰凉的冰块之后，滚烫的液体倒在了他的胸腹部。嘴里的手指被抽出，在他的身体上没有规则的划着，没多久又回到了他的嘴里。是巧克力，还有玫瑰花瓣的碎片。

手指上的巧克力已经固体化，就像是一个壳子一样包裹住修长的手指。Daniel一点点的舔舐掉手指上的残留，却感受到了同样的液体浇在了他刚刚发泄过的性器上。

疼痛混着快感折磨着Daniel。他想要Chris或者Thomas赶紧填满他已经想要的不行的后边，但是他做不到开口求操，尤其是Thomas在的时候。那可是Thomas。他看不见，但他知道屋子里的人一定是在盯着他的反应。于是他在嘴里的手指再一次的抽出去之后轻轻咬自己的下唇，时不时的用舌头扫过自己的牙齿外侧。他以往的男朋友与床伴没有一个能受的了他这样的动作的。果不其然，他感觉自己的腿被举了起来。被绑着的双手不能自己抱着，好在身上的人压得很温柔。

“Sind Sie bereit?” 耳边一股热气掠过，是熟悉的低沉又深情的声音，却又多了性感与魅惑。没猜错，果然是Thomas。


End file.
